1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool and more particularly to a hand tool with an angle adjusting mechanism, in which an angle between a handle and a head member pivoted on the handle is adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hand tool with an angle adjusting mechanism comprises a handle, a tool head, a positioning assembly and a rotating member. The handle has a receiving space defined therein for received the positioning assembly and a threaded hole communicating with the receiving space for assembling with the rotating member. The positioning assembly comprises a spring and an abutting member. The spring abuts against a bottom of the receiving space and the abutting member with two ends. The abutting member is protruded from the receiving space with one end and engaged with the tool head resiliently. The rotating member has a positioning post extend from one end thereof. The positioning post of the rotating member screws into the threaded hole of the handle to adjust the abutting member to engage or disengage with the tool head. Therefore, an angle of the tool head relative to the handle could be adjusted.
However, the conventional hand tool with the angle adjusting mechanism has disadvantages as following: The abutting member is engaged with the tool head only one tooth so that the abutting member cannot secure the tool head steadily. In addition, the respective tooth of the tool head will be worn easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional hand tool.